Random Events Collide
by Deanna Riker
Summary: The crew of Voyager take on the Borg Queen. J/C


Disclaimer. Paramount owns Voyager and all the characters. I'm just playing with them. Thanks to all the people who reviewed my first story. This one is a longer story that I started writing about a year ago. I started writing it before I saw Dark Frontier.

Random Events Collide.

Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay are eating dinner in Janeway's quarters when the ship suddenly rocks.

JANEWAY: (Grabbing commbadge and touching it) Janeway to Tuvok.

TUVOK: (Through commbadge) Tuvok here.

JANEWAY: What's going on, Tuvok?

TUVOK: We are being fired on by two ships, Captain.

JANEWAY: Who?

TUVOK: Unknown, Captain.

JANEWAY: Can you handle it?

TUVOK: I think so. (There is mumbling in the background) Hang on a second, Captain.

JANEWAY: What is it, Tuvok?

TUVOK: I think you and Commander Chakotay better get down here. It's the Borg, Captain.

JANEWAY: Ok. On our way. Janeway out. (To Chakotay) Looks like dinner will have to wait.

A couple of minutes later, Janeway and Chakotay enter a damaged bridge.

BORG: We are Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile.

JANEWAY: (To Chakotay) Not if I've got anything to do with it.

TUVOK: Any ideas, Captain? They have adapted to everything so far.

TUVOK: Arm a torpedo. Let's blow them right back to the Queen. 

TUVOK: Aye, Captain.

CHAKOTAY: Is that such a good idea? We could be destroyed in the explosion.

JANEWAY: Any better ideas?

CHAKOTAY: No, but if we do what you suggest we'd better get the hell outta here pretty quickly.

JANEWAY: Mr Paris, do we have sufficient engine power?

PARIS: Warp 5 is the best I can do, ma'am.

JANEWAY: That should be ok. Tuvok, is that torpedo armed?

TUVOK: Aye, Captain.

JANEWAY: Fire, Tuvok. Mr Paris, now.

The cubes explode. The ship rocks slightly but is unharmed in the explosion.

CHAKOTAY: That's gonna upset the Queen.

In a Borg cube not far away, the Queen is furious.

QUEEN: Janeway's come back for another go, has she? That woman has a death wish and one day very soon I'm gonna grant it.

A few hours later on the bridge. The Borg are back for round 2. There is smoke, and pieces of debris falling, everywhere. 

JANEWAY: (Pacing the bridge trying to avoid falling debris) This is useless!

She clings to rail as the ship rocks in an attempt to stay upright. There is a huge explosion, she is thrown forward, the rail was broken in the explosion, and she falls through it onto the floor 2 metres below. 

CHAKOTAY: Seeing a bulkhead come lose and drop towards her) Kathryn! Look out!

It's too late; she is only semi-conscious and doesn't hear Chakotay's warnings. The bulkhead hits her, trapping her, unconscious, under it.

CHAKOTAY: Kathryn! Oh god! Tom, get us outta here, now.

PARIS: Yes, sir.

He runs down to where Janeway is laid. He kneels down by her head and starts to shake her, trying to wake her. There is blood everywhere.

CHAKOTAY: Kathryn, wake up! God damn it, don't do this to me! Bridge to Sickbay, Doctor we have a medical emergency. Tom, Harry, Tuvok help me get this off her. (They come over and position themselves around the bulkhead) Ok, 1, 2, 3, lift.

They lift the bulkhead and place it on the floor next to Janeway. Chakotay slips his arms underneath her, lifts her and carries her to sickbay in his arms.

CHAKOTAY: (Entering sickbay) Doctor, (silence) Doctor!

DOCTOR: Yes, yes, I'm coming, Commander. (Placing some instruments into a cupboard having not looked at Chakotay) What's the medical emergency?

CHAKOTAY: (Placing Janeway gently on the bed) This.

DOCTOR: (Looking up) My god! What happened?

The Doctor starts to run a tricorder over Janeway as Chakotay explains.

CHAKOTAY: She was thrown through the air and then hit and trapped under a fallen bulkhead.

DOCTOR: She's taken quite a knock to the head so when she regains consciousness she won't remember much.

CHAKOTAY: Will she remember who she is or who we are?

DOCTOR: There's only one way to find out. 

He presses the hypospray he is holding to her throat. She groans and opens her eyes.

JANEWAY: (Weakly) Where am I?

DOCTOR: You're in sickbay. Do you remember how you got here?

JANEWAY: (Thinks for a second) Er… no.

DOCTOR: Commander you'd best explain… (He walks back to his office)

CHAKOTAY: You were hit and trapped under a fallen bulkhead during an attack from the Borg…

JANEWAY: The Borg?! I've gotta get to the bridge. (She gets up)

CHAKOTAY: (Moving in front of her) The Doctor wants you to stay in sickbay for at least 48 hours.

JANEWAY: So? I'm needed on the bridge.

CHAKOTAY: No you're not, I can deal with it.

DOCTOR: (Coming out of his office) Where do you think you're going, Captain?

JANEWAY: The bridge, I'm needed there.

DOCTOR: No you're not, You're staying here until I say otherwise. I'm sure Commander Chakotay can manage. (Glares at Chakotay) Can't you, Commander?

CHAKOTAY: I just told her that, but she won't listen.

DOCTOR: You'd better make yourself comfortable, Captain. You're staying here whether you like it or not.

Janeway slumps on the bed annoyed.

CHAKOTAY: I'd better get back to the bridge. I'll keep you informed of any developments, Captain.

Janeway's ready room, 2 days later.

JANEWAY: Captain's personal log. Stardate 50530. I've finally been allowed to leave sickbay after 2 days of confinement. I'm glad to be back in circulation, I was beginning to die of boredom…

The door chimes interrupting her.

JANEWAY: Close personal log. (More loudly) Come in.

Chakotay enters carrying a single red rose behind his back.

CHAKOTAY: (Holding out the rose) For you.

JANEWAY: (Taking the rose and smelling it) Aah, you shouldn't have.

CHAKOTAY: I remember you telling me that you liked them.

JANEWAY: I'd better put it in some water in my quarters.

CHAKOTAY: I'll come with you.

JANEWAY: Ok.

They go through onto the corridor. They walk towards Janeway's quarters.

JANEWAY: Tuvok tells me you were something of a hero when I had my accident.

CHAKOTAY: It was nothing really.

JANEWAY: Don't be so modest. Tuvok said that you tried to warn me to get out of the way, but I guess I was too out of it to hear you. But thanks for trying to help me.

CHAKOTAY: That's ok, you'd do the same for me if anything happened to me.

JANEWAY: I would. (Laughs) Well, maybe not the part where you carried me to sickbay in your arms. It sounded like something out of an old black and white movie.

CHAKOTAY: All part of the service.

They reach Janeway's quarters and enter. Janeway goes to the replicator to get some water for the rose. 

CHAKOTAY: Anyway, back to business. How are we going to deal with the Borg problem?

JANEWAY: Don't know, but we'll find a solution, we always do one way or another.

She places the rose in the vase she has got from the replicator.

JANEWAY: We'd better get back to the bridge and wait for the Queen. She'll show up sooner or later.

Sickbay. The Doctor has just finished giving Seven her physical. They are discussing the Borg.

DOCTOR: How do you feel about the Borg being back?

SEVEN: It doesn't bother me. Voyager's my home now; I have no intention of going back to the Borg if that's what you mean.

DOCTOR: That's not what I meant. It's just that it must be weird for you.

SEVEN: Not at all. I'd better go; I'm needed in astrometrics. (She leaves)

A few days later on the bridge. The Borg are back for another go.

QUEEN: Captain Janeway, surrender now, you are just prolonging the envitable. If you surrender now you will not be tortured, much. Surrender!

JANEWAY: Never! I'd rather die than become one of you.

QUEEN: Your decision, Captain. Prepare to die, painfully.

JANEWAY: Go to hell! Mr Kim close the commlink.

KIM: Aye, Captain. 

The main screen goes blank. There is another huge explosion.

KIM: Captain, the Borg have enisiated a transport.

JANEWAY: What are they trying to transport?

KIM: I can't tell, the signals are erratic.

JANEWAY: Stop them!

KIM: I can't.

TUVOK: They're retreating.

TORRES: (Through commbadge) Torres to Janeway.

JANEWAY: Janeway here. What is it, B'Elanna?

TORRES: It's about Seven…

JANEWAY: What about her?

TORRES: She's gone. She just dematerialised before my eyes. One minute she's helping me with the warp core, next thing I know she's disappearing right in front of me.

JANEWAY: (Muttering) The transport.

TORRES: Pardon, Captain?

JANEWAY: The Borg just transported something off the ship. We couldn't work out what. Now we know.

TORRES: I thought I'd better say something. Torres out.

CHAKOTAY: What now?

JANEWAY: Janeway to Senior Staff. Report to the meeting room in 5 minutes.

The meeting room a few minutes later. The senior staff are sat around the table in their usual places. There is an empty chair, Seven's chair.

JANEWAY: Any bright ideas, people. 

DOCTOR: We have to find the Borg and rescue her.

PARIS: How? You know what they're capable of. The Captain was nearly killed in that explosion.

DOCTOR: So what are you suggesting we do, leave her to be reassimilated by the Borg?

PARIS: No, I'm just saying we should be cautious.

DOCTOR: Are you saying I wasn't?

PARIS: No, what I meant was we shouldn't go bursting in thinking we can wipe them out in 10 seconds flat.

DOCTOR: Are you calling me delusional?

JANEWAY: Gentlemen! This is not helping.

CHAKOTAY: We need to find Seven, but we also have to remember she could be anywhere.

JANEWAY: Exactly, so any sensible plans for ways to find Seven?

TUVOK: We should scan for signs of the Borg and Seven. We have to be extremely careful. We can't just go charging in. That's just what the Queen wants. You, Captain, should be especially careful.

JANEWAY: Why?

TUVOK: Well, the Queen did threaten to kill you.

JANEWAY: She says that every time we meet.

TUVOK: Still, it would be logical to ere on the side of caution.

JANEWAY: Ok. Is it decided then? (Everyone nods) Right, Tuvok, can you scan for signs of the Borg and let me know as soon as you find anything?

TUVOK: Aye, Captain.

JANEWAY: Ok, dismissed. (They leave)

A few minutes later, Janeway walks into the mess hall. She sits at an empty table in the corner hoping to spend some time in quiet contemplation. Nelix walks up to her with a pot of coffee.

NELIX: (Pouring the coffee) You look in need of some coffee, Captain.

Janeway nods and goes back to staring into space, completely ignoring the coffee.

NELIX: (Concerned) Are you ok, Captain? 

Janeway again nods and stares blankly ahead in a world of her own. At this moment Chakotay enters the mess hall and crosses over to Janeway and Nelix.

CHAKOTAY: (Pointing to the coffee) Anymore of that going? I could do with some.

NELIX: Certainly Commander. (Pours a cup and hands it to him) Here.

CHAKOTAY: Thanks. (To Janeway) Do you mind if I join you?

Janeway nods blankly. Chakotay takes Nelix aside.

CHAKOTAY: What's wrong with the Captain?

NELIX: I don't know. She's been like that ever since she came in.

CHAKOTAY: This is very unlike her. I'll try talking to her.

NELIX: Good luck, you're gonna need it. (He walks away)

CHAKOTAY: (Walks back to the table) Kathryn? (No response) Kathryn? (She continues to ignore him) Hello, anyone in there? (He receives no reply so he moves closer until his face is inches from her ear) Kathryn?!

JANEWAY: (Jumping) Aargh! (She whirls around to face him) Don't do that, you scared the life out of me!

CHAKOTAY: Sorry, but it was the only way to get you to say something.

JANEWAY: Couldn't you see that I was thinking. I want to be left alone, is that too much to ask for?

CHAKOTAY: There's no need to get stroppy! I was only making sure you were ok. I'll go if you want me to. (He turns to leave)

JANEWAY: (Grabs his arm) Wait! (He turns around to face her) I'm sorry, all this is just starting to get to me.

CHAKOTAY: That's ok, I knew there was something wrong. Do you want to talk about it?

JANEWAY: No, I'll be ok. But you might as well sit down and join me.

CHAKOTAY: If you're sure…

JANEWAY: Yes, sit down. (He sits)

Astrometrics. Tuvok is at the console scanning for Borg activity when Torres walks in.

TORRES: Hi Tuvok, I hope you don't mind me disturbing you. I was wondering if you needed any help? There is nothing to do in engineering.

TUVOK: You could help me extend the long-range sensors.

TORRES: Sure. (She taps a few buttons on the console) There, that should help.

TUVOK: Thanks. (The console beeps) I do believe we have found the Borg.

TORRES: Brilliant!

TUVOK: (Taps commbadge) Tuvok to Janeway.

JANEWAY: (Through commbadge) Janeway here. I hope this is good news, Tuvok.

TUVOK: It is. I've found the Borg, Captain.

JANEWAY: Excellent. Send the co-ordinates to Tom and meet me on the bridge in a couple of minutes. Janeway out.

A few minutes later on the bridge.

JANEWAY: (Hits the controls and opens a shipwide channel) This is Captain Janeway. Please cease activity for a moment and give your full attention to this announcement. We are about to go to red alert. Please report to your duty stations and await further instructions from the officer in charge. If you are not on duty please stay in your quarters until further notice. The holodecks are off limits. Janeway out.

PARIS: How should I approach, Captain?

JANEWAY: Slowly and with extreme caution.

PARIS: Aye, Captain.

In a Borg cube not far away. The Borg Queen activates a viewscreen and sees Voyager approaching. She motions to a drone to come over.

QUEEN: Go fetch Seven. (The drone nods and leaves. She looks at the viewscreen and adds sarcastically) So, Janeway's come to rescue poor Seven has she? Well she's got another thing coming.

Back on Voyager, Janeway and Chakotay are talking in Janeway's ready room.

JANEWAY: I want to send in an away team.

CHAKOTAY: Comprising of whom?

JANEWAY: I'm not sure yet, but I'd like to head it.

CHAKOTAY: Are you sure that's a good idea?

JANEWAY: Please don't give me another lecture about looking after myself. I've already had it from Tuvok and the Doctor.

CHAKOTAY: I wasn't. I just hate to see you get hurt. 

On the Borg cube, Seven is being led in by the drone.

QUEEN: (Sarcastically) Seven, how are you?

SEVEN: What do you want?

QUEEN: (Pointing at the viewscreen) I just thought you'd like to help me assimilate your friends.

SEVEN: Never!

Voyager's shuttle bay. Janeway, Kim and the Doctor are preparing to leave for the cube. Janeway and Chakotay are having a little quiet chat.

CHAKOTAY: (Sadly) Good luck.

JANEWAY: (Noticing the look in his eyes) I'll be ok, Chakotay, I'll look after myself. Honest. (Squeezing his arm) Stop worrying, everything will be fine.

CHAKOTAY: I can't help it.

She lets go of his arm and walks towards the shuttle. Just as she is about to enter, she turns back to Chakotay.

JANEWAY: (Grinning) Voyager better be in one piece when I get back or there'll be hell to pay!

CHAKOTAY: (Mock salute) Yes, Ma'am!

On the cube. The Queen has Seven tied up after her little outburst.

QUEEN: Now you might be a little more co-operative. Are you going to help me? 

SEVEN: No, never!

QUEEN: You will comply.

SEVEN: No I won't, I'm not one of your drones any longer.

QUEEN: Fine, I'll let you stew or a bit. I think I'll leave them alone for a while. Let Janeway think she's got one over me.

SEVEN: The Captain's too clever to fall for that.

QUEEN: We'll see about that.

In the shuttle, Janeway, Kim and the Doctor are discussing tactics.

JANEWAY: We'll fly around the back and go in that way. Just before we enter the Doctor will administer the drugs and then beam back to Voyager. Ok, Doctor?

DOCTOR: Aye, Captain.

JANEWAY: We'd better get ready, we're nearly there.

DOCTOR: Ok. (He presses the hyposprays to their necks) Well good luck. (He taps his commbadge) Doctor to Voyager. One to beam up. (He dematerialises)

JANEWAY: Let's go in.

Back on the cube. The Queen is trying to talk to Seven.

QUEEN: What did you do on Voyager?

SEVEN: What do you care?

QUEEN: I'm interested, Seven. You know you're one of my favourites. I'm interested in what you've been up to since we last saw each other.

SEVEN: No you're not. You're just trying to keep me occupied while you assimilate my friends.

QUEEN: Actually I don't intend to assimilate all of them.

SEVEN: What do you mean?

QUEEN: Well, your Captain doesn't want to be a drone so I said I'd let her die painfully and slowly instead. After she'd watched her crew and friends assimilated, of course.

Elsewhere on the cube. Janeway and Kim are walking around undetected by the drones. They reach the corridor leading to the Central Plexus. Kim tries to enter but Janeway stops him.

JANEWAY: Go back to Voyager.

KIM: What?!

JANEWAY: You heard me, beam back to the ship.

KIM: What about you?

JANEWAY: I'm going it alone from here. Go back to Voyager.

KIM: No, I'm coming with you.

JANEWAY: Beam back to Voyager. That's an order!

KIM: Ok, but Chakotay and Tuvok won't like it.

JANEWAY: They'll just have to lump it.

KIM: Ok, but be careful, Captain.

JANEWAY: I will be. Now go.

KIM: (Taps commbadge) Kim to Voyager. One to beam up.

On the bridge, they are just receiving news of Kim's transport.

TUVOK: Commander, Ensign Kim has just transported into transporter room 2.

CHAKOTAY: What?! Where's the Captain?

TUVOK: Still on the cube, sir.

CHAKOTAY: I don't believe this! I told her not to do anything stupid!

PARIS: With all due respect, sir. You really should be used to the Captain's little escapades by now. This isn't the first time she's done something that put herself in extreme danger.

Back on the cube, Janeway creeps down the corridor and reaches the door. She can see Seven. She hides behind the doorframe, phaser rifle poised and ready. Seven has seen her but everyone else is oblivious to her presence. 

QUEEN: (Motioning to a drone) I think we've given her long enough. I want a complete search of the cube. Find her and bring her to me. (The drone nods and leaves through a door opposite to the one Janeway is hiding in)

On Voyager, Chakotay is talking to Kim in the Captain's ready room.

CHAKOTAY: What happened down there?

KIM: Well, we walked through the cube until we reached the corridor leading to the Central Plexus. That's when the Captain told me to beam back here.

CHAKOTAY: You should have insisted on staying.

KIM: I couldn't. She gave me a direct order. To have gone against that would have insubordination and you know the Captain's feelings on that. 

CHAKOTAY: That I do. (Sighs) Why does she keep doing this? Does she not realise there are people who really care about her?

KIM: (Confused) Sir?

CHAKOTAY: It doesn't matter. Dismissed. (Kim gets up to leave) Oh, Harry, send Tuvok in.

KIM: Aye, sir. (He leaves)

A few seconds later the door chimes.

CHAKOTAY: Come in.

TUVOK: (Entering) You wanted to see me, Commander?

CHAKOTAY: Yes, take a seat. (Tuvok sits) I want to beam over to the cube.

TUVOK: Is that a good idea?

CHAKOTAY: Oh, I don't know. But I have to do something. It's driving me insane sitting here waiting.

TUVOK: You care a lot about the Captain, don't you?

CHAKOTAY: Yes, I do.

TUVOK: She'll be ok. She's a big girl, she can look after herself and she'd let us know if she were on any trouble.

CHAKOTAY: You think I treat her like she's a child. I know I do but it's because I care.

TUVOK: I know that and she does too. But we both know she hates being mollycoddled. Do you think she'd appreciate you going charging in?

CHAKOTAY: I don't know, but there's only one way to find out. I'm going in.

In the cube the drone has just returned from searching the cube.

QUEEN: Well, where is she?!

DRONE: She's nowhere to be seen. I've searched everywhere.

QUEEN: Search harder, she has to be somewhere.

JANEWAY: (Walking out from her hiding place) Looking for me?

QUEEN: Captain Janeway.

JANEWAY: (Sarcastically) The one and only.

QUEEN: I wondered when you'd show up.

JANEWAY: I've been stood over there for the past hour. Your drone walked straight past me. Looks to me like you're losing your touch.

QUEEN: You think you're so clever.

JANEWAY: Cleverer than your drones. Now, there's two ways we can do this, the easy way or the hard.

QUEEN: (Sarcastically) Really, do explain…

JANEWAY: The easy way being you let Seven go here and now…

QUEEN: … and the hard?

JANEWAY: Well, I'd be forced to use this. (She points to the phaser) I'd rather not. It can get pretty messy.

QUEEN: (Pointing to two drones) Get her!

The two drones approach Janeway. She fires at one and kills it. More approach. One tries to grab her so she kicks him in the head. She kicks and hits lots of drones until eventually they overpower her. 

QUEEN: Bring her here.

JANEWAY: (Struggling) Get off me, you idiots.

QUEEN: (Squeezing Janeway's face) Not so clever now, are you? (Janeway is silent) Don't feel like talking? (To a drone) Tie her up next to Seven. (The drone drags Janeway over to Seven and ties her up next to her)

SEVEN: You shouldn't have come after me.

JANEWAY: Don't be stupid, of course I would come after you, you're an important member of my crew.

There's a few seconds silence.

SEVEN: Captain?

JANEWAY: Mmm…

SEVEN: How do you suggest we escape?

JANEWAY: I'm thinking. I'll get back to you when I have a plan. (She smiles)

SEVEN: (Confused) Captain, I don't understand.

JANEWAY: It's an old Earth saying.

SEVEN: Oh, thank you for clarifying that for me.

JANEWAY: Anytime.

Voyager's Transporter Room. Chakotay and Tuvok are preparing to beam over to the cube.

DOCTOR: (Pressing hyposprays to their necks) Please be careful. I've probably already got two patients; I don't want any more. Though the Captain's stuck down there through her own bloody-mindedness as per usual.

CHAKOTAY: (Warningly) Doctor.

DOCTOR: Sorry sir. I realise what I just said was insubordinate but it is true, we all know that.

CHAKOTAY: All too well.

TUVOK: We'd better get going, Commander.

CHAKOTAY: Ok, energise. (They disappear)

On the cube, the Queen is trying to coerce Janeway. 

QUEEN: You're the Captain, order your Commander, What's-his-face…

JANEWAY: Chakotay. 

QUEEN: Oh, yes, Chakotay, that's his name. Tell Commander Chakotay to hand Voyager over to me.

JANEWAY: No!

QUEEN: You will comply.

JANEWAY: No, I won't.

QUEEN: (Grabbing Janeway by the neck and squeezing) You will do as I say.

JANEWAY: (Spits in the Queen's eye) Never!

QUEEN: Do as I say.

CHAKOTAY:(Running in) Get off her!

QUEEN: (Sarcastically) Oh, look, the cavalry's arrived!

CHAKOTAY: Damn right we have. Tuvok, now.

Tuvok fires at the console on the ceiling disrupting the shields.

TUVOK: Tuvok to Voyager. Beam down security team.

The security team materialises and drones start to enter the room. They start firing at each other. Chakotay and Tuvok walk over to the Queen, Janeway and Seven.

CHAKOTAY: (Training his phaser rifle at the Queen's chest) Over there now.

QUEEN: No.

CHAKOTAY: Do it now. I'll use this if you push me.

The Queen walks slowly over to the other side of the room. Tuvok unties Seven while Chakotay unties Janeway.

CHAKOTAY: (Removing the final piece of rope) You ok?

JANEWAY: I think so.

CHAKOTAY: (Point's to the scar on her forehead) Did she do that to you?

JANEWAY: (Touches the scar) No, that was from my accident with the bulkhead.

CHAKOTAY: Oh, I forgot about that in all the excitement.

TUVOK: We'd better get back to the ship. Tuvok to Voyager. All to beam up. (They dematerialise)

Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok materilise on the bridge. Seven has gone directly to sickbay.

JANEWAY: Get us outta here, Mr Paris. Warp 9.

PARIS: Aye, Captain. Nice to have you back.

JANEWAY: I'm glad to be back.

Janeway walks towards her chair but Chakotay stops her. He places his hands on her shoulders and spins her around so she is facing the door.

JANEWAY: (Annoyed) What are you playing at, Commander?

CHAKOTAY: You're going to sickbay.

JANEWAY: Is that an order, Commander? (He nods) I think you'll find you can't do that.

TUVOK: The Captain is correct, Commander.

JANEWAY: See. (She looks smug)

CHAKOTAY: I may not be able to order you around but the Doctor can. Do I have to call him?

JANEWAY: No, I'm going. (She leaves)

CHAKOTAY: Tuvok you have the bridge. I'm going to make sure she goes. (Everyone but Tuvok laughs)

TUVOK: Is that a good idea? You following her will probably annoy her. 

CHAKOTAY: True. But I'll just check. Computer (blip) locate Captain Janeway.

COMPUTER: Captain Janeway is in her quarters. (Again everyone but Tuvok laughs)

CHAKOTAY: (Turning to Tuvok) What did I tell you? Excuse me.

Chakotay enters the turbolift and takes it to Janeway's quarters. He rings the chime.

JANEWAY: (From inside) Come in.

CHAKOTAY: (Entering) This doesn't look like sickbay to me.

JANEWAY: You're checking up on me.

CHAKOTAY: Only because I have to. I knew you'd do this. (Grabs hold of her arm) Come on you're going to sickbay.

JANEWAY: Excuse me?!

Chakotay pulls Janeway until she is standing.

JANEWAY: You're out of line, Commander!

CHAKOTAY: So? You're going whether you like it or not.

JANEWAY: Commander! I can…

CHAKOTAY: (Pushing her into the corridor) Oh, be quiet!

Bridge. Paris, Kim and Tuvok are talking amongst themselves.

KIM: I wonder how Chakotay's getting on with the Captain.

TUVOK: The Captain's probably gone with the Commander to sickbay.

KIM: Not without a fight!

PARIS: If you think the Captain would go quietly then you don't know her as well as you claim to, Tuvok.

Deck 5. Janeway and Chakotay are stood in the doorway of the turbolift. Janeway is refusing to leave the turbolift.

CHAKOTAY: Come on, Kathryn. Let's do this peacefully.

JANEWAY: Peacefully?! You're the one dragging me by the arm not the other way around.

CHAKOTAY: I only had hold of your arm because the minute I let go you bolt in the other direction.

JANEWAY: I don't need to see the doctor. I'm perfectly healthy. (Pouts and whines) You can't make me; I don't want to go.

CHAKOTAY: Stop being childish, Kathryn.

JANEWAY: I'm not being childish.

CHAKOTAY: Yes you are. You're pouting and whining like a five-year-old.

JANEWAY: I don't want to go.

CHAKOTAY: You'd think I was taking you to your death.

JANEWAY: You are!

CHAKOTAY: Don't be so melodramatic, Kathryn.

JANEWAY: Who's being melodramatic?! I'm not going! (She kicks him in the leg)

CHAKOTAY: (Pushes her out of the lift in front of him) Yes you are.

JANEWAY: No I'm not! (She back-heels him in the privates)

Chakotay falls to the floor and just as Janeway is about to step back into the lift, Chakotay rugby tackles her to the floor.

JANEWAY: Ow! (Looking up she sees a group of officers) Isn't anyone going to call security?

TORRES: Well, Captain, you did kick him first.

Sickbay. The Doctor is just finishing checking Seven.

DOCTOR: Everything's in working order. I suggest you regenerate for 24 hours.

SEVEN: (Standing) Yes Doctor.

The door open and Janeway comes flying in closely followed by Chakotay.

DOCTOR: Captain, nice of you to join us. Though I expected you to take longer.

JANEWAY: (Glares at Chakotay) I had a little help.

DOCTOR: So I see. Thank you Commander. I'll transfer those replicator rations later.

JANEWAY: What?! I don't believe this! I'll get you for this!

She flies across the room at Chakotay. She raises her fist but the Doctor manages to stop he hitting him.

DOCTOR: Calm down Captain. It was the only way I could convince the Commander to drag you down here. Now take a seat.

A few hours later. Janeway is sat in her quarters feeling very pissed off. The door chimes.

JANEWAY: Come in.

CHAKOTAY: (Waving a white napkin) I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

JANEWAY: Sit down. (He sits) What you did really upset me. I don't think I've been more embarrassed in my entire life. Being dragged down the corridors of my own ship by my First Officer.

CHAKOTAY: Well, if you hadn't been kicking and screaming as much as you were it might not have been so embarrassing for either of us. You were screaming like I was hurting you or something.

JANEWAY: You were.

CHAKOTAY: Sorry, but you hurt me too!

JANEWAY: I did?

CHAKOTAY: Yes. You kicked me where a woman should never kick a man especially not when wearing three-inch heals.

JANEWAY: Sorry. After you left the Doctor asked me why you were walking funny.

CHAKOTAY: You didn't tell him, did you?

JANEWAY: No, but me kicking you was still not a good enough reason to rugby tackle me in front of the crew.

CHAKOTAY: It was the only way I could bring you down a peg or two. Do you want something to eat? (He grins) I've got extra rations.

Janeway picks a tennis ball off the coffee table and throws it at Chakotay. He catches it.

CHAKOTAY: Your aim's improving.

JANEWAY: No, it's not. That was supposed to hit you.

CHAKOTAY: Computer, (blip) vegetable curry and a bottle of champagne.

JANEWAY: Champagne? What we celebrating?

CHAKOTAY: Getting one over the Borg Queen, of course.

JANEWAY: I'll drink to that.

Chakotay pours the champagne and they start eating. Halfway through the meal Janeway spills sauce down her chin.

CHAKOTAY: Look at you, Kathryn. You're getting it everywhere.

JANEWAY: Where?

CHAKOTAY: (Leaning across and cleaning the stain with his finger) There.

JANEWAY: Thanks. (She is silent for a second) Chakotay?

CHAKOTAY: What?

JANEWAY: Oh, nothing.

CHAKOTAY: What?

JANEWAY: I just wanted to thank you for rescuing me.

CHAKOTAY: You're my Captain. Saving you is part of the job description.

JANEWAY: (Sadly) Is that all I am to you, your Captain?

CHAKOTAY: What do you mean by that?

JANEWAY: I want us to be more than that. (Pause) Chakotay, I love you. I know you could never feel the same but…

Chakotay leans closer and kisses her, silencing her. He takes her hand and leads her toward the bedroom. She breaks the kiss.

JANEWAY: What about the food?

CHAKOTAY: (Pulling her into the bedroom) Stuff the food! I've suddenly lost my appetite. Wonder why?

The End.


End file.
